


人类清除计划（ABO）1-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 5
Collections: 人类清除计划ABO





	人类清除计划（ABO）1-乳制品首席研究员

人类清除计划（ABO）1-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[10](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)

[03](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)

##  [人类清除计划（ABO）1](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)

设定来源于电影『国定*杀*戮*日』。

本文：从2045年起，每年的1111为国定*杀*戮*日，在日落至日出之间的十二小时全国性大扫荡，任何人的殴斗与*杀*戮*无需承担法律责任。

  


ABO背景。

  


黑化杀手A诺x暴力甜心O俊

  


小诺会黑化，但是有人能治他。

  


以及小俊会开挂，那是有人手把手教的。

  


嘻嘻XD

  


**勿上升，勿上升，勿上升**

\-----------------------------------

**13:00 PM**

便利超市里的小蓝褂营业员在整理货架上的可乐，手脚麻利，他一边码着货架上的商品，时不时低头在手里的笔记上划上一笔。工作帽遮住了他大半张脸，只看得到一个尖细的下巴和精致俏丽的鼻尖。跟他的喉结一样俏丽。

暴风雨来临之前总是又闷又热。

天气预报今天会有五十年一遇的暴雨倾城。很奇怪，也不是夏季，也不是雨季，大冬天下什么雨呢。

按理说，这种天大家一般会出来抢购一些物资回家屯着，以捱过极端天气。可大街上没什么人，出于对十有八九不准的天气预报的罔顾态度，没人倒也正常。

但是今天不太一样，令人窒息的除了大气气压，还有随处弥漫的吃人的恐惧。

这是第二个国定*杀*戮*日。

小蓝褂拿着一罐牛奶保持一个姿势入定了很久，他想起上一个*杀*戮*日，他还未满18岁，没有投票权，无法行使公民权利，同千万青少年一样，无法表态。而他父母在这个便利店里，惨遭扫*射*屠*戮。

其实他们距离地下室就那么几步路了，如果当时爬快点，说不定能躲过去。

然而事实是，他经过一年的心里救治，已经与身体里的悲痛相处得很好了。

就像是吃饭洗澡睡觉一样，悲伤与恨意只是同呼吸一样寻常的存在罢了。

**13:23 PM**

他大概发呆了很久，连有人进来都没有察觉到。

衣服上印有蛋仔烧麦字样的男孩拍了他肩膀，看自己成功吓到对方立马笑得捧腹：“哈哈哈哈喂，我前几天听说，以前的1111，又叫某宝双十一购物狂欢节，大家说是剁手节......大概是剁手不够快，所以这么多年后，直接大开杀戒比较爽...哈哈哈笑死了！”

黄仁俊扭头赏了李东赫一白眼，甩掉他放在自己肩上的手，“不懂，这很好笑吗？”

“那句诗是啥来着，我还很喜欢的呢......「从前的日色变得慢，车，马，邮件都慢。一生只够爱一个人。」你猜他们怎么说？”李东赫又黏上去，“现在的日色变得快，刀，枪，子弹都快，杀得不够快都无法过一生。”

“......”黄仁俊不跟他一般见识。毕竟李东赫除了每天看段子说段子，只能做鸡蛋仔，连信息素都是鸡蛋仔的味道。他原谅他的天真无邪。

不过李东赫很快敛起了玩笑的神色，对黄仁俊正色到：“喂，你晚上咋办？”

“找个地方躲着。”

“不成，我得保护你！”

“你少开几个玩笑，会活得很好。真的。”黄仁俊乜斜他一眼，“小老弟，哥哥教导你，要做言语上的矮子，行动上的巨人，讲段子到德云社，先富带后富，好吗？”

“喂，我认真的！你自己待着可不成！我有藏身的地方，你必须跟我在一起。”李东赫急眼了。

“你爸妈呢？”黄仁俊语气有些冷漠。

“没了，去年就没了...你听我说，我们这条街上好几个家庭都只剩下孩子，我们去年成立了互帮互助小组，一直都在积极地接受心理救治...我们都知道你父母也没了...所以你得跟我们待在一块儿，到安全的地方去！”

“这话儿从你嘴里说出来，我觉得很中二...你确定是互帮互助，不是其他什么的诸如你单方面拿别人当段子素材之类的？”

  


“我伤心了。”李东赫瘪嘴。

  


叹了口气，黄仁俊说，“......东赫，谢谢你的好意，我真的不用。别担心我，我有地方躲。”

李东赫看他坚持，便不再多说什么，只是又恢复了玩笑脸，手上快速地从腰间抽出一把枪塞到黄仁俊手里拿着的本子里，“新鲜鸡蛋给哥留着，明早哥哥要过来拿！”

黄仁俊看着大大咧咧出门的李东赫，一时眼热。

  


**14:01 PM**

有一滴雨斜打在橱窗玻璃上，紧接着哔哔啵啵，整条人行道一秒就湿黑了，蓄水中。

  


**14:23 PM**

黄仁俊在收银台里坐不住了，打算起身看一眼，想着还是趁早关店算了。他刚到门口，就撞进来一个黑色高领的高大男生。或者说是，男人。

黄仁俊闻到他的信息素，是很好闻的雪松的味道。Alpha。

他被对方一身腱子肉撞疼，小呼了一声。

“...啊抱歉！我只是来避避雨的。”黄仁俊在人怀里，对方扶了一把他的腰，他闻声抬起头来，看到一双笑得眯眯的眼眸。还有令人难以忽视的斧凿般高挺鼻梁。

黄仁俊赶紧退出对方的怀抱，“没事没事，那边有简易吧台，你过去坐会儿等等雨停吧。”

黄仁俊没有忽视在对方怀里感受到的瞬间肌肉紧绷的力量。

李帝努在吧台坐下。他看了看雨势，又看了看收银台的小哥。

他起身在货架间转了转，拿了一瓶橙汁和一个芝士乳酪面包。

结账的时候他留意到收银台货架上的一盒盒*安全*套*。

码得整整齐齐。

有一盒是倒着放的。

他佯装多看了几眼，指尖在倒放的那盒上点了点，又掠过去拿了下一层的口香糖。

-tbc- 

  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)  


  
[评论(24)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)  
[热度(941)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e1801e4)

  


### 评论(24)

### 热度(941)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) [一颗柚子糖](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) [Yvonne](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://32136786.lofter.com/) [ᴡᴡᴜᴀʏᴜʜʜʏ](https://32136786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yoooooso.lofter.com/) [hooooo](https://yoooooso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fay20294.lofter.com/) [Fay](https://fay20294.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://fay20294.lofter.com/) [Fay](https://fay20294.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://ifiwereufkwld.lofter.com/) [ifiwereU](https://ifiwereufkwld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xi795599.lofter.com/) [xi](https://xi795599.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shinoxol.lofter.com/) [shinoxoL](https://shinoxol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://monicaaa747.lofter.com/) [Monicaaa___](https://monicaaa747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jsdk8.lofter.com/) [酒精中毒](https://jsdk8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://luolixunyangshi420.lofter.com/) [woukoto_gen](https://luolixunyangshi420.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://tymeeting.lofter.com/) [Tymee婷](https://tymeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) [嗑cp上头～](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://hetunshaonu354.lofter.com/) [YanYannee](https://hetunshaonu354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) [Yetta](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://1024kb317.lofter.com/) [1024KB](https://1024kb317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://tuanzishigehaoqingnian.lofter.com/) [团子是个好青年](https://tuanzishigehaoqingnian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://fan90260.lofter.com/) [凡几几吃一大鲸](https://fan90260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wyj44.lofter.com/) [wyj](https://wyj44.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) [豆豆cei](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://13866134.lofter.com/) [♡.](https://13866134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) [Kangnyong](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wohuifaguangbiao.lofter.com/) [︶wo会发光灬](https://wohuifaguangbiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) [不知道叫什么](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://milier555.lofter.com/) [米粒儿](https://milier555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://oohlalala518.lofter.com/) [Ooh Lalala🐻](https://oohlalala518.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ongable.lofter.com/) [Ongnable](https://ongable.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://hun71086.lofter.com/) [Hun7](https://hun71086.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://melody277.lofter.com/) [-Melody](https://melody277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wanna-ann.lofter.com/) [谓我何求 ＆](https://wanna-ann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://boheyingtang711.lofter.com/) [猎鹿人](https://boheyingtang711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) [k-呜嗡呜嗡](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ruanruanwuhuaxiuweiyouzhangjiangshui.lofter.com/) [软软物华休唯有长江水](https://ruanruanwuhuaxiuweiyouzhangjiangshui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://naigeshaonv.lofter.com/) [0723星球](https://naigeshaonv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) [KK大雨的沙漏](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://baekwoo5628.lofter.com/) [Hyun](https://baekwoo5628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://tiandoudou451.lofter.com/) [早期患者.](https://tiandoudou451.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://aizuomengdefajiaxiaohai.lofter.com/) [大壮](https://aizuomengdefajiaxiaohai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://mks1232.lofter.com/) [神隐](https://mks1232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) [MOMOKA : )](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dec62422.lofter.com/) [Dec](https://dec62422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://kikikiii009.lofter.com/) [-KiKiKiii-](https://kikikiii009.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) [OSHunnnn](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiabeizibiannuwu.lofter.com/) [下辈子变女巫](https://xiabeizibiannuwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) [hiiiiii🍓](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e2a96f9)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12dd075d9)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
